A Day In South Park
by XxFreak-ShowxX
Summary: This is one day in south park, seven years after the series takes place. Yaoi, sexual themes, no actual porn. Was gonna rate this M but when people are browsing for M rated stories they're looking for porn and this isn't porn.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park, admit it, if anyone but Matt Stone and Trey Parker owned it, it would probably suck.

Not much had changed in South Park over the last 7 years, in fact pretty much everything was the same.

"Ay fuck off you stupid jew." grunted Cartman, he was leaning up against a tree smoking. Kyle and Stan had just been laughing about how the hell the tree managed to support the weight. "You just make fun of me because you have a small prick."  
"At least I can see my dick fattass! What kind of girl would want to be with you?" counted Kyle, nudging Stan to hand over the smoke they were sharing.  
"Go bend over so your faggy boyfriend can pound your ass." spat Cartman, he dropped his smoke and ground it out under the heel of his boot.  
"You'd enjoy that wouldn't you?" laughed Kyle "Your too repulsive to get a boy of your own so you like to watch." That was met with a fist in the face from Cartman. Kyle stagger back and spat out coppery blood onto the snow. Stan sighed and hooked his arm around Kyle's waist, steering him away from the fuming Cartman. "You just don't know when to stop dude." muttered Stan, brushing Kyle's red locks out of his face and back under his hat. Kyle groaned angrily in response, so Cartman knew how to throw a punch. "That fucking Jew fag." growled Cartman, he turned around and punched the tree, no one could work him up quite like Kyle could. "That was awful mean of Kyle." stated Butters. He had watched the whole thing from behind a tree, he had learned that is he waited till the right moment to show up Cartman would let him stay and hang out. "Damn right it was, that jew dog doesn't know what he's talking about." grunted Cartman, lighting up another cigarette. "Sure doesn't" agreed Butters, shifting his weight anxiously from foot to foot. "I don't think your repulsive Eric, shucks I-I think your really sexy." A blush settled over Butters face as he smiled eagerly at Cartman, he really did mean it. Cartman closed his eyes as he inhaled a long drag of the nicotine, blowing the smoke in Butters face when he was done. Butters coughed in response.  
"It's Cartman...and thanks, you fucking fag." growled Cartman, a small smile betrayed the angry voice he had used. Butters smile returned and he dug the toe of his sneaker into the snow, this meant he could stay 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park, admit it, if anyone but Matt Stone and Trey Parker owned it, it would probably suck.

The bell rang out, seemingly calling the teens to class but really just letting them know that class had started, still there were some students that went to class. "Well there's the bell." said Pip cheerfully, not that he minded sitting with his girlfriend and her goth friends. "Want me to walk you?" asked Heinretta, she sipped her coffee but made no move to get up.  
"No that's quite all right, cheerio dear." said Pip, standing up and departing for class.  
"I still don't get what you see in him." commented Red Goth flicking the ash off his cigarette.  
"He has a pretty face, might be good in bed." said Heinretta, shrugging. Pip quickly made his way to class, he knew why he was attracted to the goth kids, no matter how many times he tried to deny it. He shook his head, Pip always felt a little bad for being with Heinretta, he didn't want her, he wanted him. Pip sighed and waved at Kenny who was shoving his tongue down some blond guys throat. He made his way into class just as the second bell rang. Mr. Garrison had been appointed to the South Park High grade 11 class, much to his displeasure. He had gotten the sex change reversed five years back, he had found it boring not being able to top at all. "Ok boys and girls, I see about half of you have decided to show up so shut the hell up and at least pretend to work." ordered before writing the instructions on the board and flipping open a copy of Playgirl magazine. The room settled into a low chatter with a few paper ball wars breaking out. Kenny showed up some minutes later, dropping into the seat beside Stan. "Where's fattass?" asked Kenny pulling his parka hood down.  
"Kyle pissed him off, so outside smoking." replied Stan throwing a paper ball that hit Tweek in the forehead, causing a spasm outburst from the twitching youth.  
"Who was the guy you were molested in the hallway?" asked Kyle, pushing Stan's arm back so he could lean against him.  
"Dunno, some 9th grader." laughed Kenny "and speaking of smoking..."  
"No way dude, buy your own." said Stan, placing his arm delicately around Kyle's shoulder, drawing the pale boy closer. "Please? I'll blow you for a couple, better yet I'll teach Kyle how to be a good cocksucker for a pack." offered Kenny, grinning wickedly. Kyle blushed and swatted at Kenny, not quite being able to reach. "Kyle gives great head." laughed Stan, puling a couple cigarettes out of the pack in his pocket. "But you can go find Cartman and tell him Kyle's sorry."  
"I'm not sorry." muttered Kyle, pouting a bit.  
"For one more I'll do it in song." laughed Kenny, looking at Stan with begging, puppy dog eyes.  
"Get outta here dude." chuckled Stan. Kenny grinned and then walked out of the room. Suddenly Stan was slammed hard into his desk with a surprised yelp. "The fuck?" groaned Stan sitting up and twisting around, hands dug into the front of his shirt and he was pulled upright by none other than Craig Tucker. "You made Tweek spill his coffee." spat Craig "So?" asked Stan, gripping Craig's wrists in an attempt to get the other boy off.  
"He spilt it on me!" explained Craig turning around and slamming Stan into the wall. "I'm sorry!" pleaded Stan. Everyone was watching them now, excluding who's hand kept disappearing under the desk. Craig pulled Stan forwards only to slam him painfully against the wall again. "N-no Craig eep I'm sorry it w-was my fault!" stammered Tweek twitching out. "You owe me a new pair of jeans." growled Craig. Stan squeezed his eyes shut and tensed up, preparing for the blow he knew was coming. He heard a thud than Craig let go, Stan opened his eyes, Craig was on the floor and Kyle was holding a chair. Stan put them together and offered up a big smile to Kyle."  
"Thanks baby." said Stan going over to Kyle to kiss him. "Kyle Broflovski! Craig Tucker! Stan Marsh! Get the hell outta my class!" ordered Mr. Garrison slamming down the magazine and giving them his best teacher glare. Tweek shakingly picked up his best friend and helped him out of the door. Stan held Kyle's waist and kissed his neck as they exited in a similar fashion. "I love you." murmured Stan.  
"I know." giggled Kyle 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park, admit it, if anyone but Matt Stone and Trey Parker owned it, it would probably suck.

Kenny made his way to the woods right off of school grounds, of course stopping to feel up a pretty red-headed girl drinking whisky by the fence. The first thing he heard was Butters voice chattering about something, even before he saw the small blond or the fat brunette. Cartman appeared to be dozing off, not that Butters seemed to mind. Kenny lit one of his smokes before approaching them.  
"So am I interrupting an intense jack off session in between lovers?" asked Kenny blowing smoke into the air. "I'm no fag you poor piece of shit." grunted Cartman pulling himself into a more up position.  
"Hey Butters you do know your missing school, right?" asked Kenny seating himself beside Butters.  
"I know Kenny, I wanted to hang out with Cartman." said Butters. Kenny arched his eyebrow and chuckled.  
"So your not together?" asked Kenny "No!" said Cartman firmly.  
"So you won't mind if I do this?" asked Kenny, he grabbed Butters wrist and pulled him onto his lap. Butters squeaked and struggled to get away but Kenny held him in place. He kissed the other boy and pushed his hand up Butters shirt, pinching at tender nipples. "Kinny!" snapped Cartman, struggling to his feet. Kenny pinned Butters to the ground and gently bit along his neck, Butters was crying and pulling on Kenny's hair. Cartman kicked Kenny and sent him flying back about a foot, Butters got up and ran crying into Cartman's arms. Kenny held his stomach and smirked. "You didn't have to kick me, you just had to say that your gay for him." laughed Kenny, picking himself up. He had been hit harder before. "I'm not gay you cock-humping piece of shit!" growled Cartman "I just don't want you to give Butters AIDs"  
"Sure you don't. Anyway, Kyle's sorry." said Kenny rolling his eyes at the pair. Kenny waved bye over his shoulder as he left, quickly ducking behind a tree at peering back at them.  
"Thank you." said Butters quietly, pressing a small kiss to Cartman's mouth. Cartman held Butters tightly as they made out, enjoying every bit of the boy against him. 'I love you." said Butters lovingly, cuddling Cartman as best as he could. "That's gay Butters." responded Cartman, placing a chaste kiss on the smaller boy's forehead. Kenny suppressed his laughter until he got back onto school grounds, then he almost died laughing. Not only was Cartman a fag, he actually seemed to be in love with Buuters. This was gold! Definitely worth risking dieing over. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park, admit it, if anyone but Matt Stone and Trey Parker owned it, it would probably suck.

"Hey Chef." called Stan cheerfully, picking up a brown cafeteria tray. Since the school had fired the old cafeteria lady and hired Chef, the majority of the students had started eating again.  
"Hello children, how are things?" asked Chef "Good, Kyle hit Craig with a chair." reported Stan.  
"Outta my way jew." said Cartman, pushing past Kyle.  
"Hey! Fucking fattass." muttered Kyle, he briefly considered hitting him over the head with his tray.  
"Now why would he do that?" asked Chef, he added an extra spoonful of potatoes to Cartman's tray. "Hey had Stan pinned to the wall." explained Kyle.  
"So now Stan's the girl?" asked Kenny while reaching over Stan's shoulder to steal his bread roll.  
"Khyl's dick isn't big enough to fuck Stan with." laughed Cartman. Kyle threw his empty tray at Cartman's head, unfortunately missing.  
"Speaking of fucking, I know who Cartman was practically molesting during first period." said Kenny with a smile.  
"You guys are holding up the line!" complained a ginger kid behind them. They took a table and continued the discussion.  
"Who was unlucky enough to be harassed by Cartman?" asked Stan.  
"Butters, and he seemed to really be enjoying it." said Kenny smirking at Cartman.  
"Kinny, unlike Khyl and his faggy boyfriend, I'm no fucking fag!" snapped Cartman in between bites. "Can't deny it, I saw you two sucking face." grinned Kenny.  
"Whatever dude, Cartman couldn't make it with Butters. Have you been smoking his mom's crack?" laughed Stan "Ay!" said Cartman angrely "If I wanted Butters I could have him." "Prove it." challenged Kyle.  
"Butters! Godamnit Butters get your ass over here!" shouted Cartman. Butters hurried over from where he was sitting with Pip and the Goth-kids. Ever since he helped them destroy hottopic they hadn't demanded he go to hell whenever they saw him. "Wha-what is it?" asked Butters nervously.  
"Butters if I told you to have sex with me would you do it?"asked Cartman, already knowing the answer. The girlish blond flushed bright red.  
"Of course...did you want to?" asked Butters. That was met with an insane amount of laughter from Kenny. "Of course not! Now go away." growled Cartman, he turned back to face Stan "Told ya"  
"Ok now I believe Kenny." admitted Stan "Whatever, I don't need to prove anything to you. Screw you guys, I'm going home." said Cartman angrily. As he stomped off Kenny stole the remains of his lunch. "Did you really see them?" asked Kyle.  
"Swear to god." replied Kenny, he reached out his left hand and grab onto Wendy's arm as she passed by, almost as if he had planned it. "Girls my offer on a three way still stands."  
"Go to hell." snapped Bebe pulling Wendy's arm out of his grasp.  
"Been there, done that now I want to do you." said Kenny with a seductive smile. Wendy rolled her eyes and they walked off together. "Man Wendy has become even more of a snob since she hooked up with Bebe." complained Kyle. "At least Bebe isn't after your ass anymore." laughed Kenny. Stan smiled and slid his hands under Kyle's ass, lifting his boyfriend onto his lap.  
"It's my ass now." laughed Stan flicking his tongue out against Kyle's ear.  
"Maybe you should tattoo your name on his ass." suggested Kenny "Please don't." pleaded Kyle "That sounds painful."  
"Not any more than getting your cherry popped." explained Kenny "and I know you've done that to him."  
"Why is our sex life in constant discussion?" asked Kyle, tipping his head up to nip at Stan's lips.  
"Because if we discussed Kenny's we'd be here all day." answered Stan, even Kenny had to laugh at that. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park, admit it, if anyone but Matt Stone and Trey Parker owned it, it would probably suck.

"Come'on Pip, your not going to fifth period." said Heinretta, hooking her arm with Pips.  
"Right-o, where are we going then?" asked Pip, he successfully hid his annoyance at being forced to skip class. Heinretta didn't answer, in fact she didn't say anything until she pulled Pip into the girls locker room, which was deserted at this time of day. "What are we doing here?" asked Pip nervously. Heinretta pulled off her shirt, letting it fall to floor and exposing her black lacy bra underneath. She pushed Pip onto a bench and straddled his waist.  
"Your going to touch me," she informed him.  
"O-oh my." stammer Pip, this was wrong, he didn't want this! "I don't want to."  
"Your going to anyway." explained Heinretta, she leaned forward to kiss him, only to be yanked backwards. She tried to scream but nothing came out, then blackness consumed her. Pip watched in wide-eyed terror as she flew backwards, her head connected hard with the wall, blood and bits of brains splattered the grey tile and slid slowly down the wall. Pip could only stop looking at the horror when a pair of too-pale hands grasped the sides of his face and turned his face away. "Damien." whispered Pip, those fiery red eyes held his gaze, just like they did when he was a 9-year-old boy. Back then he had been drawn to him in what he assumed was a want for a friend, now he could feel the burning of denied desires inside himself. "I've been watching you. Your so beautiful now." said Damien quietly, gently caressing Pip's skin "She didn't deserve you." He gestured towards the dead goth-girl, making Pip's gaze flicker back to her momentarily, but she didn't matter now. "Damien." repeated Pip, he slowly moved closer to him, hands touching, allowing himself to feel the object of his desires. Damien wrapped one arm around Pip's back and the other tangled it's self in Pip's long blond hair. Damien connected their lips passionately, they hungrily devoured each other's mouth. The kiss becoming rougher and harder with each passing moment. Being mortal and all Pip had to breath, so to avoid passing out he reluctantly broke the kiss. "I love you." Said Pip breathlessly. Damien smiled, it looked great on him.  
"I love you too." replied Damien "You do know your going to hell, right?"  
"I know." said Pip, he smiled playfully and kissed Damien, he had the Anti-Christ all to himself now. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park, admit it, if anyone but Matt Stone and Trey Parker owned it, it would probably suck.

"Craig?" asked Tweek, he had a new cup of coffee and was seated across from Craig at Tweek's Coffee, his father didn't seemed concerned that the boy's weren't in class. "Yeah?" asked Craig "Oh Jesus! N-nng! It's too much pressure! Never mind." squeaked Tweek, downing another mouthful of coffee. Craig shook his head and reached across the table to pat his friends hand reassuringly.  
"What is it?" asked Craig, out of the corner of his eye he could see an old lady scoff at the gesture, he flipped her off. "Would nng! you like to sleep over tonight?" asked Tweek, twitching under Craig's touch.  
"Sure thing." replied Craig retracting his hand to take a sip of the coffee he had ordered. Ok so it was weird for 16 year old boys to have sleepovers, so what? Cartman stopped into the coffee house, slamming the door behind him. "Stupid fucking jew with his stupid fucking boyfriend. Gonna fucking kill Kenny!" grumbled Cartman. He ordered a coffee and sat down at the same table as Tweek and Craig. "What the hell do you want?" spat Craig, even seven years later he was still sore about the Peruvian flute band incident.  
"Why the fuck did you let Kyle hit you with a chair?" asked Cartman. Craig growled and threw his mostly full coffee at Cartman, earning a pained howl when the hot beverage landed in his lap. Cartman jumped up, glaring bloody murder at Craig. "I hate you so much." snarled Cartman "The feelings mutual." spat Craig, he took Tweeks hand and they walked out of the coffee shop together. "He's scary." whimpered Tweek. Craig shook his head and let go of Tweek's hand,  
"To your place then?" asked Craig. Tweek nodded and started i the direction of his house. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park, admit it, if anyone but Matt Stone and Trey Parker owned it, it would probably suck.

The bell that said school was over finally screamed out through South Park High, releasing everyone who hadn't already gone home. Butters tried to look like he was in no rush as he headed out, inside he was about ready to explode. Cartman had told him that if he wanted, he could come over after school. Maybe today would be the day, the day that he finally got Eric Cartman to be intimate with him! For some reason the bigger boy wouldn't go beyond kissing him, this drove Butters crazy. They had been having this "affair" for a few months now. Butters contemplated reasons why Cartman was holding out on him as he headed over. He reached Cartman's house and let himself in, he went upstairs taking them two at a time. Cartman was sitting on his bed finishing up the lasts of a butterball "snack", he beckoned Butters in, Butters complied, closing and locking the door behind him. Cartman deposited the empty plate on his floor and licked the grease off of his fingers. Butters sat down beside him.  
"Hiya Eric." said Butters cheerfully.  
"Why did you come?" asked Cartman.  
"I wanted to be with you." said Butters, he put his hand on Cartman's thigh, silently pleading to be allowed to sit in his lap. "Why?" asked Cartman, he leaned back a little, which meant that Butters was allowed. Butters waisted no time in settling himself on Cartman's lap, he even squirmed a bit in hopes of getting a reaction. "Because I love you." answered Butters, he found the questions a tad worrying but he kissed Cartman's cheek anyway. Cartman hugged Butters tightly, even if the reasonable part of his mind screamed at him not to. The part of his mind that didn't want him to admit to feeling anything for Butters, the part that became quieter the longer he held Butters.  
"Eric?" asked Butters. Eric. Only Butters called him that, and he made Cartman like his name again.  
"Mmhm?" answered Cartman, gripping Butters tighter.  
"Can we make love tonight?" asked Butters, he really wanted to. Not that he was a pervert or anything, he really did love Cartman, and wanted him to take his virginity. The reasonable part of Cartman's brain nearly exploded with protests against that. "You really want to, don't you?" said Cartman quietly, he wanted it too. He wanted to fuck Butters hard into the bed but if he did, he was sure that the reasonable part of his brain would disappear forever, that there would be no turning back.  
"Oh yes! Eric please, I want you so bad. Please, please, please?" begged Butters, this was the first time he had gotten anything beyond a firm "no" and he wasn't going to just let the opportunity go. Butters reached down into Cartman's lap and undid his zipper, feeling Cartman through his underwear. Cartman let out a pleasured sigh, he pushed Butters down on the bed, crawling over him dominantly. Soon Cartman had the other boy screaming his name in the unchecked passion that is only ever fully released in a session of hot passionate fucking. Clothes flung in all directions as they finally gave each other what they wanted. When it was over Butters snuggled firmly against Cartman.  
"I love you, I love you, I love you." murmured Butters, closing his eyes. Cartman held him close, a pleasant smile ghosted his features.  
"I love you too." whispered Cartman. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park, admit it, if anyone but Matt Stone and Trey Parker owned it, it would probably suck.

"Seriously! But..but I thought it was a joke." said Kyle alarmed. "Aw come'on Ky, I'll make it worth your while." said Stan skimming over the page on home tattooing. "How?" asked Kyle, crossing his arms in front of his chest defiantly.  
"I'll let you top tonight." offered Stan. Kyle immediately dropped his jaw, he had never topped before. "You mean it? No joke?" asked Kyle softly. "I mean it, if you can take some pain in your ass tonight, I can take some in mine." assured Stan, he went into the kitchen and boiled the shit out of a needle before attaching it firmly to a pencil and wrapping it in thread. When he went back into his bedroom Kyle was sitting naked on the bed looking nervous. Stan opened a jar of pain and dipped the needle in "You ready?" asked Stan, Kyle laid down on his stomach "Ready as I'll ever be." replied Kyle. Stan grabbed a bunch of paper towel from his desk and knelt behind Kyle.  
"What's the paper towel for? I'm not gonna bleed am I?" asked Kyle nervously twisting his back so he could see. "Relax, it's to clean up the ink." chuckled Stan, he kneaded the flesh of Kyle's lower back to get him relaxed before he drew his design in pen and poked the needle into Kyle. Kyle whimpered and tensed.  
"Shhh it's ok." cooed Stan continuing with the tattoo. An hour and a half later, they were done. Stan wiped away the excess ink and took a picture with his phone, handing it over to Kyle. "I like it," laughed Kyle, it really hadn't hurt as much as he expected it to.  
"Good cuz your stuck with it." laughed Stan, he kissed down Kyle's back and gripped his hips eagerly. "Not so fast, you said I could top." reminded Kyle, rolling over onto his back. "Oh yeah." sighed Stan "Please be gentle." Kyle nodded and reversed their positions, kissing his lover gently. "I won't hurt you, I promise." whispered Kyle lovingly. They started the slow, gentle lovemaking that a couple can only achieve by completely knowing the other's body. When they were done they lay together, naked underneath the sheets, whispering sweet-nothings as they fell asleep together. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park, admit it, if anyone but Matt Stone and Trey Parker owned it, it would probably suck.

Pip fell back onto the bed with a content sigh, he felt completely full for the first time in seven years. True he probably wouldn't be able to sit down for a week or two but that didn't matter right now. All that mattered was the demonic lover in his arms. Pip let out a sweet sigh as he fell asleep. Tomorrow he would worry about going to hell, today he was completely at ease

Craig had steadily deprived Tweek of coffee since he got over, the result was the usually twitch teen was asleep in his bed. Craig sat beside him and watched the slow steady breathing of his best friend. These were the times that Craig could relax, that he could afford to watch and desire. He gently caressed Tweek's cheek then leaned down to place a soft kiss on his lips. Maybe tomorrow Craig would tell Tweek exactly what he meant to him, or maybe tomorrow the world would end. Craig didn't know, what he did know was that for now this peaceful silence was all he needed. Tweek, oblivious or not, was all he needed.

Kenny sat up in bed and smoked, he had bummed the cigarette off of Red Goth before he kicked him out of his bed. Originally he intended to nail Heinretta but Red Goth had informed him that she had been found dead in the girls locker room. So he had taken Red Goth to bed and even got a smoke out of it. News traveled fast in South Park and he had heard that Pip was seen leaving with a tale, pale boy, with fiery red eyes and black hair. The description sounded familiar but Kenny just couldn't place it. Kenny ground out the remains of his cigarette on the stained carpet then blew out the candle providing light. He smiled as he fell asleep, glad he had made it through another day without dieing. 


End file.
